With advancement in the computer graphics, 3D modeling methods have been widely applied in computers, scientific researches or multimedia systems. A 3D model is represented by a 3D polygon of an object, usually displayed by a computer or a video player, and commonly seen in a computer game, a 3D film, a 3D television, an autostereoscopic 3D display and the like.
In one of the 3D modeling methods, software is generally used to generate the 3D model (nonetheless, it can also be generated by other methods). This method is characterized by its easy interaction with users mainly because it constructs meshes for the 3D model by locating a plurality of feature points and constructs the model by a surface reconstruction. However, such method provides poor effects in terms of realness, dynamic, light, texture and the like, and has difficulties in performing a rendering in real-time due to large amount of computation loads for the feature points and the meshes.
In another one of the 3D modeling methods, a Multiview Video Coding (MVC) is mainly used to achieve a 3D effective by a view synthesis of video and depth information. Because an image extracted by such method is a physical image, a more preferable realness can be provided. Further, the extracted image may be used to generate non-extracted parts by the view synthesis, and a computational process thereof is relatively easier for the rendering to be performed in real-time. Nonetheless, operations of zoom-in and zoom-out are prone to distortion since the depth information is non-linear.
Because application of the 3D model often involves frequent interaction with users, it is an important issue to be solved by person skilled in the art as how to perform the rendering for the 3D model of a free-view object with high resolution in real-time while maintaining favorable displaying effect thereof.